Hypnotist
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: "Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada saat kamu dihipnotis?"/FIC FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARD: SHIVER OF OCTOBER/ Warning; didalam. Don't like? Don't Read!


Err... maaf klo gaje soalnya terburu-buru ngetik di warnet =..= dan juga rada singkat aja #gaje

sebenarnya ini bikinnya dadakan. Fic yang asli ada di kompie yg error DX. Sudah ah curcol gajenya. Cemoga menikmati LOL~

* * *

"_Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi saat kau dihipnotis?"_

.

.

.

**E**yeshield **2**1 © Yang jelas bukan saia yang punya LOL

**H**ypnotist © Nah… baru saia yang punya XD

For Eyeshield 21 Award: Shiver of October

Warnings: OOC khas author geje, gaje, nista, ngebingungin, horror humor campur aduk kayak rujak, tipo, serba nanggung semua karena unsure ketidak-tegaan #padahal sendirinya tegaan –plakk

.

Don't Like? Don't Read ajalah~

* * *

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

"_Kalau kau merasa bahwa ada satu hari dimana kamu merasa belum pernah melewatinya, itu artinya aku sudah menghipnotismu."_

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

Klek!

Akaba menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan kuncinya ke tempat yang ia rasa aman. Seharusnya ayahnya ada disini karena lagi cuti kerja tetapi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kemarin ada perampok yang menyerang beliau. Ia menyerang ayah Akaba dengan mempergunakan gitar Akaba yang sialnya berada didekat TKP sehingga ya… gitar Akaba dipakai untuk menyerang dan mempertanhankan diri… dan kini diservis(?) di… mana ya?

Langkahnya pelan, namun tegas dan mempunyai tujuan. Cuaca cerah namun sedikit mendung sehingga tidak begitu panas akibat efek pemanasan global. Awan mendung itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa.

Pandangannya lurus. Mata merahnya tertutupi dengan lensa kaca warna biru tua sehingga terlihat mempunyai iris warna ungu. Langkahnya kini menjadi suatu irama tersendiri untuk menemani dirinya hingga ke sekolah. Pikirannya ringan. Namun mengganjal.

_Kenapa aku tidak ingat hari kemarin? Padahal aku ada disana kan? Atau… aku sedang tidak ada dirumah…_ batin Akaba menduga-duga. Tanpa ia sadari, sudah sekitar 15 menit ia berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sekolah. Akaba melihat sekeliling. Ada yang janggal. Apa ya? Akaba berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Kemudian ia masuk kelas. Seketika itu ia menyadari bahwa ada yang hilang. Kotaro Sasaki. Ya, Kotaro. Ada apa dengannya sehingga ia tidak masuk? Keterangannya ditulis alfa di buku absen. Julie Sawai juga. Namun ia ditulis sakit. Akaba menghela nafas, merasa bahwa ada yang aneh.

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

_Kalau kau tahu bahwa ada satu hari yang belum kau alami, pasti kau akan bertanya-tanya. Dimana aku pada saat itu?"_

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

Istirahat tiba. Biasanya Akaba berada diluar sambil duduk di tanah landai yang ditumbuhi rumput sambil mendengarkan sepatah dua patah nada suara gitar yang dihasilkan oleh petikan jarinya. Namun itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena tiada gitar yang menemaninya. Akaba jadi ingin menghajar perampok itu. Seenak makan keripik saja ia menghancurkan gitarnya itu. Ah, sudahlah. Tiada guna mengomel-ngomel enggak jelas seperti Kotaro yang sedang menyisir. Hm, Akaba jadi rindu sendiri dengan ulah sahabat -coret- orang terdekatnya itu. Menyisir dan meludah. Kira-kira ada apa dengannya ya?

Mencari informasi, ia menanyai orang-orang yang menurutnya dekat dengan Kotaro. Dimulai dari guru, teman-temannya dan para tetangga yang SEMUANYA adalah lawan adu debat mulut Kotaro. Namun mereka semua hanya bisa mengatakan, tidak tahu.

Kemudian Akaba menyadari sesuatu. Tatapan. Ya, tatapan. Entah kenapa tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya memandang dingin kepadanya. Akaba juga baru tahu setelah ia jeli melihat reaksi orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ternyata itu sudah dimulai sejak Akaba memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka memandangnya dingin, datar dan menusuk kepadanya. Kalau Akaba menoleh, pasti mereka memalingkan muka dan mulai sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Kalau ditanya 'kenapa kamu seperti itu?' pasti akan dijawab, 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Akaba seperti diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat yang baru saja keluar dari tahanan. Akaba jengah, tidak nyaman merasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

_"Melihat reaksi orang-orang disekelilingmu setelah aku menghipnotismu, tidakkah itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku?"_

~\Oo0\OoO/0Oo/~

Melewati hari mempelajari pelajaran eksak dan semacamnya. Akhirnya hari sekolah pun usai. Berikutnya ekskul yang berjaya sampai sore. Segera Akaba mengganti baju dan memakai segala macam hal tentang ekskul _American Football_. Akaba memasuki lapangan. Tampak beberapa teman-temannya bersikap ramah kepadanya. Suatu hal yang wajar. Namun Akaba bersyukur, mereka tidak seperti 'mereka'.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Seusai latihan para anggota klub membersihkan segala macam peralatan yang berserakan di lapangan. Akaba turut membantu. Biasanya _sih_ dia duduk di _bench_ sambil mengajak jarinya berpadu dalam senar gitar sehingga Kotaro mengomel-ngomel tentang perbuatannya itu. Dan Julie menjadi penengah mereka berdua. Namun Kotaro tidak ada. Julie juga tidak ada. Dua unsur not balok yang hilang. Itu menurut Akaba.

Selesai. Selanjutnya Akaba pergi menuju rumahnya. Ingin mengunci diri dalam kamar dan merenungkan tentang hari ini. Juga hari kemarin. Kenapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali? Tidak, ia tidak mengingatnya satu pun? Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menghapus memori otak tentang hari kemarin sehingga ia tidak tahu dimanakan dirinya saat hari itu. Sepertinya hari itu sangat penting. Ya, sangat penting. Ada jawaban kenapa ia tadi diperlakukan seperti itu. Ya. Dan itu terhambat karena daya pikirnya yang entah kenapa sedikit terhambat. Padahal ia adalah murid yang lumayan pintar dan diperhitungkan.

Baru saja Akaba melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan, Sakai, salah satu teman klubnya, pergi menuju arah lain setelah mengganti baju dan turut membantu membereskan lapangan. Akaba lumayan memperhatikan teman-teman klubnya sehingga ia tahu kemana arah jalan yang biasa ditempuh mereka saat pulang seusai latihan. Termasuk Sakai. Akaba melihat Sakai tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju arah lain. Akaba mengikuti. Sakai kemudian masuk ke toko buah-buahan. Atau yang biasa dibeli oleh orang yang mau menjenguk teman sakit. Akaba segera mencerna informasi itu. Ya, pasti ia menjenguk Julie. Namun, kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Kalau sikapnya lain, mungkin Akaba sudah membiarkannya ia pergi.

Sakai berjalan ke pusat kota. Ia berjalan. Mungkin tidak ada uang untuk sekedar naik bis. Akaba terus mengikuti Sakai. Sikapnya makin menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mau ada orang mengawasinya. Kemudian Sakai tiba di rumah sakit yang lumayan bergengsi dipusat kota. _Apakah Julie ada disini? Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit yang biasanya menampung pasien dalam keadaan serius ini?_

Dan dugaan Akaba benar. Ia melihatJulie yang tergeletak dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik setelah ia mengikuti Sakai hingga ke sebuah ruangan. Kotaro ada disampingnya dengan duduk terpaku. Wajahnya tampak lusuh. Sakai mendekati mereka dan memberikan apa yang dibelinya tadi. _Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?_

"Oi Sakai! Terima kasih ya sudah repot-repot kesini." kata Kotaro.

"Tak apa kok. Lagipula Julie ini manajer kita. Sudah sepantasnya kita peduli kan?" ujar Sakai. "Lagipula Kotaro... Apa benar Akaba yang melakukan ini? Kabar ini sudah tersebar dimana-mana sehingga hampir seluruh warga sekolah bersikap tidak biasa kepadanya. Kami para anggota klub hanya bersikap seperti biasanya ke dia..." jelas Sakai.

_Tu... Tunggu!_

"Iya! Akaba yang melakukan ini kepada Julie. Aku yang melihatnya sendiri, Sakai! Kemarin! Sungguh! Orang yang seotaku dia pada gitar tak kusangka melakukan hal kejam seperti itu! Bayangkan Sakai! Dia mendorong Julie ke jalan raya hingga...!" ucapan Kotaro terhenti. Sakai menenangkannya.

Krieet...

Daun pintu terbuka karena dorongan kaki Akaba yang tidak sengaja. Sakai dan Kotaro terkejut. Muka Sakai terlihat pucat. Air muka Kotaro berubah begitu melihat Akaba. Kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Akaba. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Akaba. Akaba terkejut. Belum sempat keterkejutannya diperlihatkan, Kotaro berucap,

"Puas kau melihat semua ini Akaba? Hey! Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga tega sama temanmu ini! Gara-gara kau Julie jadi begini!"

Para perawat yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menghentikan Kotaro berbuat sesuatu kepada Akaba, "Tolong Pak! Eh Tuan! Eh mas! Tolong jangan buat keributan di rumah sakit ini!"

Belum pernah Akaba melihat Kotaro semarah ini.

~\Oo0\OoO/0oO/~

_"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, sugesti apa yang aku berikan kepadamu saat kau dihipnotis? Dan aku tidak akan menjawabnya karena tahu, bahwa lingkungan sekitarmu lah yang memberikan jawaban itu..."_

~\Oo0\OoO/0oO/~

Akaba keluar dari rumah sakit dan berlari. Awan bergemuruh. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun. Langkah kakinya berpadu dalam suara hujan yang berusaha menggerus dirinya menuju ke titik yang lebih dalam lagi. Akaba sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan air yang mulai membasahi dirinya. Akaba berlari buklan karena takut, tetapi bingung. Kenapa? Apa? Bagaimana ini? Kini ia berlari seperti tanpa tujuan, tidak tahu arah.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah taman yang sunyi dan ramai akibat suara derasnya hujan. Gelap dan hanya Akaba yang berada disana. Padahal ini masih sore. Mencekam. Kabut turun dan menghiasi taman. Akaba terhenti, melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam. Sepertinya ia bukanlah warga sekitar sini. Apalagi ia sama seperti dirinya, basah.

"Kau... Akhirnya datang juga. Wahai klienku... Akaba Hayato..."

Dia berkata. Akaba sedikit terkejut.

"Kau... Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan... Pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?"

"Hah?"

Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah arloji hitam bercampur warna emas. Diantara rintikan hujan yang makin deras, arloji itu basah. Kemudian ia mengayunkan arloji itu didepan Akaba. Akaba tak mengerti maksud perbuatan orang ini. Seketika itu pandangan Akaba melebur, tubuhnya terasa berat ditarik gravitasi, ambruk.

"_Dan kini kau telah berhadapan denganku, sang penghipnotis dirimu..._"

* * *

Kini Akaba berada di dalam memorinya sendiri. Yang berwujudkan pintu dengan bentuk berbeda-beda dengan corak bermacam-macam. Makin indah corak itu, makin indah pula kenangan yang dimilikinya. Dan sayangnya semua pintu itu nyaris adalah corak yang buruk. Ya, sangat buruk.

Tangannya bergerak sendiri menuju sebuah pintu yang coraknya tidak jauh beda buruknya dengan apa yang dia miliki. Akaba membuka pintu itu. Sulit. Akaba berusaha keras. Dan berhasil. Tampak sebuah memori yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Apakah itu adalah memori hari kemarin itu?

Terlihat. Akaba dihampiri oleh orang yang tadi. Ia menggerakkan arlojinya dengan pelan dan Akaba tahu apa yang terjadi. Akaba dalam hari itu pingsan. Orang itu membisikkan sesuatu. Dan itu terdengar olehnya, oleh Akaba yang melihat memorinya.

"_Requem_. Buat irama re_quem_ itu dengan orang-orang disekitarmu. Nyanyikanlah kepada mereka. Dan pendengarkanlah. Keluarkan semua hal gelap dan pekat yang ingin kau lakukan. Bukankah pintu-pintu bercorak buruk itu mengganggumu? Masa lalu yang penuh kekerasan dan tanpa belas kasihan. Buatlah orang-orang itu merasakan perasaanmu saat itu! Acuhkan hati nurani dan akal sehatmu. Ikuti nafsu dan pikiran atas hal yang ingin kamu lakukan. Sesungguhnya aku membuatmu melepaskan segala beban dirimu dari masa lalu, masa kini dan tidak akan muncul dimasa depanmu. Ikuti apa yang aku katakan. Terserah. Dan setelah kau melepaskan semua kepenatanmu, kau akan lupa apa yang kau lakukan tadi..."

Bagaikan serenade. Setelah itu dirinya dalam memori itu tersadar, bangun dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan penghipnotis tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Yaitu... Jangan!

Akaba dalam memori itu menghajar ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari kerja. Hal pertama yang membuat masa lalu Akaba beda dengan yang lainnya karena ia dianggap anak sial sebab kelahirannya. Itu adalah masa lalu. Ayahnya sudah bertobat. Akaba sudah melipakan itu. Namun dirinya itu...

Dirinya memukuli ayahnya dengan gitar yang biasa menemaninya. Pecahan-pecahan gitar itu bertebaran dimana mana dengan noda merah menghiasi. Terpatah menjadi dua bagian. _Body_ dan _neck_. Dirinya itu mengambil _neck_ gitar dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke kepala ayahnya. Suara teriakan dan minta maaf tak digubbrisnya. Terus melakukan itu. Cipratan noda merah itu menempel kepada dirinya. Tak dihiraukannya sosok itu kini tak berdaya. Mata merahnya kini semerah warna darah, tak bisa dibedakan.

_Ini... Mustahil... Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu!_

Ia pergi keluar rumah. Sat itu malam telah turun dan bulan purnama bersembunyi dibalik awan karena tidak tega melihat hal itu semua. Bertemu Julie dan Kotaro entah dimana. Tempatnya sangat gelap. Hanya terlihat suara klakson dan cahaya dua pasang lampu yang mulai membesar. Dan benar apa kata Kotaro, dirinya dalam memori itu... mendorong Julie. Hingga terciptalah suara _requem_ yang tercipta melalui suara teriakan Kotaro dan suara sirene ambulans. Dirinya menyukai itu, sangat.

_Padahal Julie tak ada hubungannya dengan kekelaman diriku. Kenapa!_

_

* * *

_

Sekarang Akaba tahu apa yang terjadi. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri yang digerus air hujan. Dan sekarang ia menyiapkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk orang yang telah menghipnotisnya, "Siapa kau?"

"Ng? Apa lagi?"

"Dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai dibalik jubahnya yang menutupi mukanya hanya setengah. Akaba menunggu hingga membuatnya kesal. "Hei!"

Sosok itu malah tertawa. Mengejek. Menjijikan. Menurut Akaba. Beberapa saat ia terhenti. Tangannya meraih jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Lalu memperlihatkan dirinya didepan Akaba. Akaba terkejut bukan main.

"Kau...!"

* * *

"Anak anda mengalami _Dissociative Identity Discover_. Yakni penyakit yang memungkinkan seseorang mempunyai kepribadian lain didalam pikirannya. Biasanya si penderita tahu dirinya punya identitas yang lain. Ini penyakit langka dan kami belum tahu langkah apa yang tepat untuk mengobatinya. Penyakit ini bisa muncul karena trauma masa lalu. Apakah Bapak pernah membuat suatu hal buruk ke anak Bapak?"

"Ya. Dan luka-luka ini setimpal buat saya."

Akaba terdiam di suatu ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang dikenalnya, yang membuat Akaba berusaha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dibalik pintu itu ada Kotaro yang amat sangat menyesal karena tidak mengetahui keadaan Akaba yang sebenarnya. Menyesal karena perbuatannya dirumah sakit. Serta menyesal karena tidak mengetahui beban Akaba segini beratnya.

_"Kini kau sudah berada dibawah pengaruh hipnotisku..."_

_"Bersama kegelapan dan ketidak-pastian akan kesadaran..."_

_"Untuk selamanya kau akan berada disini bersamaku..."_

_"Yang terlupakan olehmu, hingga aku sendiri yang menggantikanmu..."_

\oO0\OoO/0oO/

_"Ketika kau bertanya siapa yang menghipnotismu, aku menjawab dirimu yang lain yang bernama kegelapan..."_

_"Dan kegelapan itu ada berada di hati setiap orang..."_

_"Jadi, pastikan ya agar kegelapan itu tidak menguasaimu dan melukai hati-hati orang disekitarmu itu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin (dng tdk elitnya =..=)**

_

* * *

_

Saia hanya ngomong, refiew! Bentar lagi waktu warnetnya habis!


End file.
